Is It Ok To Love You?
by XxUchiha SakuraxX
Summary: Pairing NejiTen. How long do I have to keep myself from you? Will you let me love you, or will you push me away because you seem like a cold hearted, emotionless boy? I know you're capable of love...I hope. In my world, my dreams, you're mine to keep.


**Hiya! I don't think this is a very good FanFic...But my beta reader, Hao'sAnjul, told me I should post it, so here it is! It's a Neji and TenTen One-Shot. I didn't have the intention to end this like how it is...But I just got lazy and wanted to get this out of my way to that I could work on something else...So if you don't like it and end up wanting to flame me, GO AHEAD! It's not like it's the end of the world, and anyways I already said it sucks, all I need is someone to actually tell it does. Go ahead, flame away.**

Summary: One-Shot NejiTen. How long do I have to keep myself from you? Will you let me love you, or will you push me away because you seem like a cold hearted, emotionless boy? I know you're capable of love...I hope. In my world, my dreams, you're mine to keep.

**Is It Ok To Love You?**

Everyday I train with him, everyday I hope that he would at least notice me in some sort of way. How could I be so foolish? He'll never see me more than just a sparring partner, comrade, or a friend.

How could I be so foolish into falling in love with Hyuuga Neji? He's someone who has no feelings, arrogant, cocky, even though he tries to hide it sometimes, but I see through his cover up. When it comes to him, I know him best.

I now sit here, in front of Neji. He bandages me, I try not to shiver from his cool fingers coming in contact with my stomach. It gets harder and harder to concentrate when we train together, I think he at least notices that but doesn't know what's on my mind.

He had cut me right across my ribs, he had stopped it in time so that it didn't turn out to be too bad of a cut that I needed to go to the hospital for. I just wasn't myself today… Actually I've been getting hurt more and more now. Injuries starting to get worse and worse. Like I said, my head just keeps drifting off somewhere else. My eyes become unfocused, my mind just decides to wonder off deep into my thoughts.

I hate it, I hate losing to Neji like that… But there's never anything I can do. I try to stay concentrated but it's like Neji always demands for my attention, inside my mind of course.

"TenTen what's going on?" He asked after finishing with the bandage. He sat down crossed legged. I turn around to him and just smile like everything was fine, even though they weren't.

"What are you talking about?" I asked innocently. He gave me a small glare, he didn't buy it.

"Don't pretend. Something's been bothering you lately, I can tell by the way you fight. It's like you're somewhere else, your mind seems like it's wondering and your eyes become clouded. You think this got passed me, you think I know very little of you." He stated. I was stunned, I'd always thought that Neji didn't care about anyone else but train and train, I 'd never thought that someone as unimportant as myself would be observed by Hyuuga Neji!

He wouldn't understand. Even if I do tell him… I'll probably get rejected, I mean this is 'The' boy genius. He's not just going to go after someone like me! I'm a nobody, I'm not from any famous clan, my powers are only at Ok standards and… I'm only a team mate… Nothing more, nothing less. He is from the Hyuuga clan, the best from his clan, he's a genius among geniuses.

I looked up to the stars, wanting to avoid his eyes because they always made me want to tell him everything, I get scared. "Nothing really! There's really nothing wrong. You worry too much! Just because I'm not doing so good lately doesn't mean I still can't fight." I turned to him again and smiled, I look down at my hands and fidget with my shirt.

"You are horrible at lying. It's obvious that something is wrong, yet you keep denying it. Your opinion on how well I know you seems quite… low." I gave a soft chuckle, but didn't say anything. "What happened?"

Sometimes he acts like he cares but other times… It's a whole different story. "It's getting late, how about we call this a night?" I stood to leave but was pulled back down by the wrist. Our eyes locked. He seemed somewhat determined, his eyes told me that, even though it took me awhile to figure out what they say. It's all clear to me now.

I remember I used to stare into those eyes and not know anything that he's thinking, what he's prepared to do next. "I wouldn't let you go unless you tell me what's going on with you." The determination was in his voice too.

When I didn't say anything, his grip on my wrist tightened slightly. But as soon as he did that, his face softened and he released me. "What are you hiding?" He whispered, so soft that I almost didn't catch it.

I looked away again, intimidated under his stare. "Nothing…" I mumbled under my breath, this was so hard for me. Wanting to tell him, yet afraid that if I do… What of the outcome?

"I just want to help." He whispered in his quiet and soothing tone. I was surprised. Did I just hear him right? He wanted to help… Me? Neji saying that he wanted to help me… "Please."

I couldn't believe what he said next, hearing him say 'please'… I didn't know what was happening to me; they burned and stun, tears pricked at my eyes. It took all of me to keep my tears under control. I didn't know fighting back tears was this hard, they threatened to spill once again just when I thought I had the tears tamed.

Out of nowhere, I was pulled into a warm embrace. It was nice. "Just let it out." Those were like the secret words to unlocking the walls that I had used to keep back the tears. I couldn't help what happened next; I had buried my face into Neji's chest and cried my little heart out. He just stroked my head and let me cry.

This was the side of Neji I've never seen, but I loved it none the less. After my cry died down, I pulled myself away from him, wiping my face with the back of my hand. "You wouldn't understand." I muttered under my breath. I turned away from him, I could feel his eyes bore into my back.

"Is this a boy problem?" He asked, I didn't respond, just stared out into the forest. "Tell me, is this boy bullying you?" I let out a small laugh, I couldn't help it. It just sounded so…Awkward coming from Neji, yet it wasn't completely strange.

"No, he's not bullying me." I said quietly.

"So it is a boy then?" I nodded. "What's the problem if he's not bullying you?" Guys… Can be so clueless sometimes. "Tell me, who is this boy?"

"Well…I can't tell you who he is. But I can tell you about him." I said, that cry had been just what I needed. I feel so much better now, keeping everything bottled up just isn't that fun. "He's someone who appears cold and distant but to me, he's someone I always want to be around, I want to be what he thinks about, I want to be what he wants… But I can't."

"Why can't you?" He asked.

"Because… He looks for a girl who is strong, independent and she's something special. Not someone like me, who has nothing. His family wouldn't approve of me anyways, he's from a very noble and powerful clan." I direct my eyes down on to the grass.

"Have you asked him what he looks for in a girl, or are you just assuming this? You are not 'nothing'! You are TenTen, the Weapons Mistress. If you were 'nothing' I would not be here right now."

I was taken aback from his words, but does he mean them or is this his way of trying to cheer me up? "I…I've never asked him about it…But I know. I've known him for a very long time, I'm the only person who really understands him because he lets me, without knowing… I guess you wouldn't waste your time with someone who isn't worth it right?"

I spun around to him and gazed into his white eyes. His eyes were the first thing I noticed about him and they were the first thing I loved about him. "He means so much to me." I sigh softly. He unexpectedly hooked his finger under my chin and lifted it higher so that I was closer to his face.

"Don't say that, it makes me disappointed to see our Weapons Mistress looking so sad and not fierce like how she normally is. Does he know about your feelings?" His simple questions kept me thinking.

"No."

"Well then why don't you tell him?"

"I'm afraid…" I told him in an almost fragile and quiet voice.

"Of what?" He asked in the same tone as me.

"I'm scared he'll push me away." That was what I was truly afraid of, it wasn't like I wouldn't find any other guys to fall in love with…But for some reason, it was just hard to know that if I got rejected, I would have to forget him eventually… And I don't ever want to forget him.

"I'm sure if he's as good of a guy you make him sound, he'll understand. He wouldn't push you away, I promise." He took his finger away and place his hand back down at his side. There a slight pause for awhile.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked him, he nodded. "Have you ever been in love?" He seemed to be thinking my question over inside his head.

"Yes." I waited for more than just 'yes' but it never came.

"What happened?" He tore his eyes away from mine and looked up at the night sky.

"Nothing." I didn't really know what he meant by 'nothing'. I mean there couldn't just be _nothing. _Was he turned down or underneath what he thought he liked, he didn't. Did she do something to break his heart or did he do something to her that he regretted, so to safe her trouble he left her?

"Nothing?" I echoed. "Are you going to tell me more? Come on, you know you want to and you have to! You're the on here saying I should tell you about my trouble, so you should open up too." There was another pause, the only sounds were the ones of the crickets.

"She is in love with another, that is something I can not do anything about."

"I know I shouldn't be the one to give you lectures but how much do you love her?" I asked him, feeling my heart sink when he answered. As much as I'm happy for him, I had really wanted to be the one he loves.

"A great deal." He seemed to hesitate for a moment. "She's so beautiful, I always wondered what her hair felt like. She's someone who you'll only find in every century." It felt like a knife had stabbed through my heart, it hurt to know that one you love is in love with another, I wanted to cry again.

"She must be real special for you to tell me about her because you're someone who usually doesn't say much. If you really love her, you know you can't just give up on her just because she's in love with another." I managed to choke out, pushing back the tears once again.

I wanted so bad for him to be happy but the thought of him with another… It pains me greatly. I just can't let him go. Not right now. Not yet.

"She is. I see her everyday and I wonder if today's the day I confess. I wonder if that's what destiny has for me." He stood, extending his hand to me. I accept it and was pulled up. "I have already confessed most of my love to her. I do not think she knows it's her."

"Well, I think she's very lucky to have someone like you to care about her." I whispered lightly, I stare off into his white eyes again, becoming in a daze.

"It's you." I couldn't believe my ears, was that all just me or did he actually say that? I think I might have just been hearing things. "I will never give you up, even if you end up with someone else, in my heart you'll always be my number one."

I was so incredibly stunned that all I could do was continue to stare at him, that probably seemed pretty rude to him. "M-Me? Wh-Why me though?" I found myself choking out. Well that was a dumb question to ask! "I-I mean I'm only just TenTen, nothing more, nothing less." I quickly added.

He gave an unexpected chuckle. "You're not just TenTen, you're my TenTen." He looked at me with seductive eyes, I felt a chill run through my body. "Kiss me." He didn't wait for my responds and just pulled me to him. He wrapped his arms around me waist, I didn't protest, and pressed his soft lips onto mine.

His kiss felt forceful, yet it was gentle; the kiss was greedy yet he made sure he gave me what I wanted; the kiss was loving and adoring; His kiss was my very first kiss.

After we pulled apart to fill our lungs with air, I could still taste him. He leaned in to my ear, brushing his cheek against mine, he whispered three sweet words that made me melt right against him. "I love you."

I sat up and looked out the window, the sun had just started to rise. That was the kind of thing I would dream of happening to me, but we all know that's never going to happen.

I'll just have to keep visualizing and hoping he'll, someday, come to love me.

But for now, I've got training with him and he doesn't like to be kept waiting.

* * *

**Have a good day:D**

**Meow Meow Mix:P**

**Hugs and Kisses**

**XxUchihaSakuraxX**


End file.
